


Her Mark on Him

by shirbert1989



Series: She’s a little red wine, he’s a little bit of whiskey smoke [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Gilbert, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I mean it when I say this has no plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert1989/pseuds/shirbert1989
Summary: Now, Gilbert expected her to probably break into tears and kiss him passionately, or maybe even lead him to their bedroom so they could have their way with each other. Those were two of the dozens of possibilities that ran through his mind as he sat in the tattoo parlor. He knew she would be upset for not running it through with her, but he thought the beautiful design would distract her from it. But he forgot his Anne was an unpredictable woman, as proven by the furious push of his chest.“What is wrong with you?” She exclaimed furiously.~•~•~Gilbert gets a tattoo to commemorate his love for Anne without telling her and for some reason expects it to go smoothly.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: She’s a little red wine, he’s a little bit of whiskey smoke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Her Mark on Him

**Author's Note:**

> CW // smut, just pure smut

Of course Gilbert missed his fiancée.

Being apart for a week felt like a piece of his soul was gone. Everyday that passed that Anne wasn’t home from her journalism convention was pure hell. But of course, if she was here, he wouldn’t have been able to do what he did the night she left, and he blessed whatever higher power was up there for giving him the chance but prayed that she never left him for this long ever again.

It all started when she called him over FaceTime earlier that day. He had a dopey grin when he saw her name pop on his screen and situated himself on the couch as he answered her. But when she popped on his screen gloriously naked and touching herself with a loud whimper, he dropped his phone on the carpet and felt the need to look over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking, even though he was in his own house. Gilbert admitted FaceTime sex wasn’t exactly on his bucket list, but now he was tempted to resume it everyday she was gone. 

Even as she laid on her hotel bed, moaning furiously with her fingers in herself and he laid on the couch touching himself at the sight, he couldn’t help but feel absolute love for the woman teasing him from hundreds of miles away. The feeling that he was the only one who could see her like this and touch her body like it was his own spurred something in him. And not only an hour later after the call ended, Gilbert called his tattoo artist and told him he would be coming in later that night.

Gilbert wasn’t shy about getting tattoos, he had a couple on his right arm from the past years even after the disastrous fainting experience of 2015 when he got his first one right after college. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he only suffered through the process of an intricately detailed armband tattoo on his bicep after Anne casually mentioned how attractive guys with tattoos looked. She held his hand through the process, talking about a new dress she had bought to distract him, much to the chagrin of the tattoo artist.

Since then, he had sorta fallen in love with tattoos. Anne noted that it completed his whole “bad boy” persona tied with the leather jacket and motorcycle and made him seem even more intimidating if not hot. He wasn’t covered in them head to toe (Anne threatened to break up with him if he ever did so), but his right arm and pec had a fair amount of tattoos that his fiery fiancé would lavish when they made love. Anne tried getting a rose on her shoulder once, but nearly cried when the needle pricked her and ultimately went home where Gilbert helped comfort her through her favorite Disney movies to make her feel better.

One thing he always did before getting a tattoo was send the design through Anne to make sure it met her expectations (She would also threaten to dump him if he got an ugly tattoo, claiming she would refuse to go out with him in public if he did so). But as Anne was gone for the week, he didn’t have to. She would surely understand when she saw it, and not that Gilbert was praying for it, but maybe even jump his bones.

So when he left his house hours after the call, and Gilbert showed his artist the design, he just grinned and did his work. A few days later, his wrapping was off. Flaunting off his tattoo for the world to see as if it was Anne herself was a good enough excuse for him to spend any minute he could outside shirtless- working out at the park, spending a little too much time half-naked in the Resident changing rooms at the hospital. He wondered if people stared and blushed at the new tattoo that sat on his left pec or because he just had that natural effect on people.

Now it was Sunday afternoon and Anne would arrive anytime soon. Gilbert was frantically fixing the house up to perfection. The last thing he wanted was his fiancée to come home to a messy house and be upset. When he heard keys rattle and a small murmur from outside the door that could’ve only been Anne and her complaint about never knowing which key belongs to the house, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers and stood in the doorway.

Anne entered through the door, struggling with her luggage and talking to herself without even realizing Gilbert was there.

“I should paint it, maybe pink? Nah, it doesn’t match the house. Gold? Almost all the keys are that color. Oh! Maybe I could add glitter- _Gilbert_!”

Anne dropped her stuff and ran to jump in his arms. Gilbert had gotten used to the art of Anne running into his arm while he carried something, and managed to hold his arms out and catch her in time while still holding the bouquet of flowers.

“God I’ve missed you,” she muttered into the crook of his neck. “We can _never_ go that long without seeing each other ever again, okay?”

Gilbert chuckled and placed a loving kiss into the side of her head. “Way ahead of you. How else am I going to wake up on time for work?”

Anne giggled and the noise was a symphony to his ears. She pulled back so she could look at him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. “I’m guessing you had to think up a lot of excuses for your tardiness at work while I was gone?”

“Precisely,” he replied and boop’d her nose.

Everytime he did that she’d always do an adorable nose scrunch to pretend she hated it. But they both knew she secretly loved it, her being a sucker for any domestic touch.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he admitted and tucked a loose strand of red curls behind her ear.

“I can guarantee that I’ve missed you more,” she challenged.

“Mm, no, I think I win.”

Anne scoffed, “You can never admit defeat, can you?”

“Not when I’m right.” He put her down on her feet and put the assorted bouquet of multicolored dahlias out for her. She gasped in awe as she took it from him and he bent down to kiss her forehead. 

“You, Gilbert Blythe, are the best fiancé ever,” she assured and stood on her toes to give him a loving kiss.

He was left grinning as she pulled him along with her to the back patio where assortments of flowers Gilbert usually gifted her during special occasions or Anne found one at the park that she couldn’t bear to part with laid. She found an empty vase and put the bouquet in, filling it with water and placing it on an empty spot near the other dahlias. 

Seeing Anne’s genuine passion and love for flowers made Gilbert’s heart flutter and his recent tattoo pulse in his vein. He was tempted to just kiss her senseless and burrow her into the couch. She was too adorable and innocent for this world, especially him.

Gilbert wrapped his arms from behind her and leaned down to kiss her lips languidly. She hummed into the kiss, content, and raised a hand to hold his cheek.

“I love you,” she said softly as he slowly pulled off, her lips chasing him for another peck.

“I can guarantee that I love you more,” he mimicked her and could feel her giggle from under his arm.

“I doubt that,” she argued _._

 _“_ I can prove it actually,” he said and Anne quirked an amused eyebrow up.

“Really?” He nodded. “Okay, prove it.”

Her sexual implications as she whispered the last part into her ear totally flew over his head. He was just too excited for what was to come as he turned her around. “Told you I can.” He tugged his shirt up, showing off his new tattoo.

Now, Gilbert expected her to probably break into tears and kiss him passionately, or maybe even lead him to their bedroom so they could have their way with each other. Those were two of the dozens of possibilities that ran through his mind as he sat in the tattoo parlor. He knew she would be upset for not running it through with her, but he thought the beautiful design would distract her from it. But he forgot his Anne was an unpredictable woman, as proven by the furious push of his chest.

“What is wrong with you?” She exclaimed furiously. “You got a tattoo without _telling me?_ And-and you got that?!”

Gilbert frowned and dropped his shirt, “I thought you’d like it.”

“Who told you this was a good idea?” Anne interrogated. “Jerry? Cole? _Moody?_ It was Moody, wasn’t it? I knew Ruby was making him a hopeless romantic.”

“Baby, it was no one’s idea but mine.” He put his hands on his shoulder to calm her down but his words only seemed to make her more infuriated.

“Why didn’t you run this by me?”

“Because you would’ve said no!”

Anne scoffed and pushed past him back into the house. Gilbert rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation before following his small fiancée into the house.

“Anne I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I wanted it to be a surprise,” he pleaded.

She stopped and turned on her heels to face him. Her long hair and the skirt of her sundress twirled in time with her, and the narrowing of her eyes just made her seem so adorable as she stood a good head or two shorter than him. Gilbert couldn't resist the urge to smile dopily at her, cupping her cheeks under his big hands and planting kisses on her nose, cheeks, forehead, and any inch of her face that he could.

Anne made a noise of protest and pushed his arms away. 

“You _cannot_ distract me with nose kisses,” she said firmly.

Gilbert sighed in defeat, “You're right, I’m sorry.”

She crossed her arms. His eyes scanned her face for an answer, but she just remained nonchalant. Gilbert started to realize this is probably the only time she has gone without showing any emotion whether physically or verbally.

“How long have you been planning this?” She asked accusingly.

Gilbert awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe like, a few hours before I did it?”

“Gilbert John Blythe.”

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert _future_ Blythe.” Gilbert hoped his natural cuteness would distract her, but it seemed she wasn’t as susceptible to his adorableness as he was to hers. He sighed in defeat, “A couple months.”

Anne smacked his chest again, her eyes wild with fury. “If I knew you had this terrible idea in your head I would’ve _never_ left you here unsupervised.”

“Baby, you know I would’ve found a way to do this with or without you, right?” He was scared for what she would say, or hit him with now. 

But when her blue eyes met his hazel and she saw the absolute love and adoration in them, she couldn’t help but soften up, but a small frown still sat on her face. She gently tugged his shirt up and he took the hint, tearing it off and throwing it mindlessly on the hallway floor. The pros of having their own place meant they could throw their clothes anymore, or even walk around half naked with no judgement. 

As Anne ghosted her hands over the small inscription of her name surrounded by dahlias right on his pec, surrounded by other designs, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed.

“Why did you do this, Gil?” She asked softly.

Gilbert stepped forward and cupped her face again, this time tilting it up so her big eyes were looking into his. “Because I love you,” he answered, “and I wanted to dedicate it to the woman I love.”

Anne sniffled softly and the noise tore at his heartstrings. “But it’s permanent, Gil. Why would you use permanent ink to put my name on your skin?”

“I did that because what we have is permanent,” he reassured her quietly.

“But what if you grow to regret it? What if something happens and you end up hating the tattoo?”

“I have no regrets getting this, and I never will,” be declared firmly, his heart tearing seeing the love of his life’s insecurities seep through.

Gilbert knew Anne hadn’t had an easy life. For so long she felt unloved and like she was always a second choice for people. She never admitted it, but her biggest fear was getting hurt anymore than she already had. Even as Gilbert constantly reassured her he never would, Anne still hadn’t mastered the art of believing anyone could love her as much as he did her.

He leaned down to place his forehead on hers, bending down into an awkward position so they were at the same height. “I love you and only you, and I’ll never stop.”

Anne pouted slightly, “You don’t know that.”

“But I do, because I never would’ve gotten this tattoo if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure about it,” he promised.

He kept her eye as he watched the worry fall from her big blue orbs. After a beat of silence, he bent down to kiss her, proving his love all the more.

Anne returned the kiss with equal, loving fervor. Her dainty hands trailed over his chest in tandem with his hands wrapping around her slender body. His fingers played with the small area of exposed skin at her back and she whined softly into his mouth. Gilbert could only grin, any noise falling from her mouth being filed away in his head. With newfound determination, he lifted her up off her feet and stalked them over to the stairs, carrying her with one arm under her and one hand on the rail as an extra precaution, especially after what happened last time.

When he finally reached their bedroom, he kicked the door open and pushed her up against it, gasping into his mouth.

“That was so hot,” she admitted and took him in a bruising kiss again.

Gilbert’s tattooed arm skimmed her exposed cleavage from her sundress and they both let out an incoherent noise at the electric shock that ran through their bodies. She opened her eyes and pulled back to watch his arm trail her body. The tattoos always did it for her during intimate moments like this. Sometimes while he was pounding into her, all she needed was watching his tattooed hand find her clit and she’d be a goner. 

Her hand reached out to caress all the way from the tattoos on his forearm to the one resting just above his heart. 

She traced the cursive of her name and laughed giddily. “It’s me,” she said adorably.

Gilbert grinned. “It’s you,” and went back to attacking her neck with his mouth as she touched him. Her hands trailed down his tattoos, his skin shivering under her touch. She then took his hand, trailing it under her dress to her exposed thigh.

Anne whined when he took control and scavenged his hand to familiar territory. She looked down at his tattooed arm lost under the skirt of her sundress, but could feel his fingers teasing her through the lace fabric of her panties. Her hands fell to his tattooed pec as she tried to balance herself as he held her against the door. But when his fingers dug through her panties and rubbed her clit so vivaciously, her dangling feet shook and wrapped around his lower back.

“Oh, oh don’t stop,” she moaned against his lips. “More, please Gil, I need _more_.”

Seeing her come hard after only a few minutes of rubbing her clit was an image Gilbert was tempted to live out, but the desperate plea reminded him he could never deny her of anything. So he rubbed her core, groaning at how wet she already was, and slid two fingers in.

Anne let out a small cry and dropped her head against the door. His lips attacked her neck as he wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist to make her stay up. His long fingers started quickly thrusting into her, leaving her gasping and her legs feeling like noodles around him.

Now _this_ , Anne, absolutely needy and wet for him as he played her body like a fiddle, was what he hoped for when she saw her new mark on him.

“You feel so good baby. _Fuck,_ have you been wet for me all week?” He asked huskily as his lips drifted to the swells of her breasts.

Taking the cups of her flimsy sundress down with his teeth and letting her full breasts fall freely could do something to a man. For Gilbert, it gave a new sense of possessiveness and he smashed his face into her breasts as his fingers pounded quicker into her.

“Mm, mm, oh my- Gilbert don’t stop, don’t _stop,_ ” she cried, gripping his bicep.

“Yes baby, you’re so good for me. So fucking good.” Gilbert looked up to watch her, head thrown back, eyes closed, small _oh’s_ falling from her inviting mouth. 

“I forgive you for the tattoo,” she said breathlessly and they chuckled.

“This is exactly how I imagined today to go when I got this,” he admitted, leaning down to kiss his breast.

Anne quirked an eyebrow at him as a silent question, unable to speak as his fingers pounded in her core like he was getting paid to do so.

He nodded, “Yeah, you getting all hot and so _fucking wet_ for me.” He emphasized his point by sliding another finger in, making Anne cry embarrassingly loud and grip his shoulders to keep steady. “Me having my way with you and making you cum until you can’t talk,” he mewled in her ear. “You’re always so good for me. So beautiful, so fucking needy.” Anne grounded her hips down on his hand in rhythm with his thrusts and moaned with every impale of her core.

“Fuck Gilbert,” she mewled out as he bent down to kiss her neck. Her hands held his tattooed bicep as she started grinding down and riding his fingers in tandem. Gilbert growled, attacking her lips as she rode his hand. 

Soon, her legs started shaking and she desperately clutched onto his arm. The only thing keeping her up was him, and as she opened her eyes and pulled back to see his tattooed arm pleasuring her so _good,_ she whined and dropped her head to his arm. Little _uh_ , _uh,_ _uh_ ’s fell from her mouth and Gilbert somehow found himself falling in love with this woman all over again.

When he hit _that_ spot and she withered between him and the door, he tightened his grip on her and captured her in a searing kiss as he hit that spot again and again and again, rubbing his thumb on her clit until he felt her body snap and she fell against him.

“ _Gilbert_ oh my god, ah, mm,” she cried against his lips. 

He chased her lips as her tiny hand ran over his tattoos as she withered. 

“I love you so fucking much,” he promised. “I love you, I love you,” he muffled, as his mouth dropped to her breasts, repeating the words over and over again like a prayer.

His magic fingers didn’t stop his work in her. He was scared if he stopped for even a second he would be deprived of seeing her second orgasm mess her up even more. But as she wrapped her hands around his arm and grounded down, his gaze snapped up to hers. 

Seeing her small body shudder and orgasm and grip his arm for dear life made him growl, and he picked Anne up from under her ass with his fingers still in her before dropping himself on the bed. He tugged her soaking panties off and flung them across the room before inserting his fingers again and settling her so she was in his lap. She groaned at the feeling but whined when she felt his fingers didn’t move.

“Wh-what-“

“You’re gonna ride my fingers baby, okay?” Gilbert said soothingly, cradling her gaping, flushed face with his other hand as he situated them so his arm rested on his leg and both her knees were on either side of that limb, fingers still resting in her.

Anne withered, “But Gil I need more-“

“I’m not gonna do anything until you come on my hand from this, okay?” He said firmly. “You can do it baby, I know you can,” he reassured her, but he was just desperate to see her ride him like she would his face.

The subtle dominance with which Gilbert used in the bedroom was on Anne’s list of some of her favorite things about him. And he knew, because she actually made a list and gifted it to him for their three-year anniversary. His “excruciatingly hot control of her in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and Cuthbert’s Candy Store breakroom” was listed just below his laugh and his hugs- all of which were things only Anne had the pleasure of experiencing. 

He never meant to be dominant, he would just be so clouded with lust seeing Anne do little things that just made her so...her, he needed to see how she’d react to every single little thing he did.

Anne nodded, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her hips grinding back and forth on his long fingers. His hand still cradled her cheek and she burrowed her face into his touch. The adorable pout she made when he let go of her face tempted him to lean in and kiss her as he played with her breast. He kissed her lovingly yet quickly as one hand impaled her and the other groped at the fullness of her breast.

Gilbert pulled his head back to stare up at Anne, awe-stricken. The way she bounced on his fingers, tits and beautiful red curls bouncing in tandem with it, she was truly a sight to behold.

“Are you okay?” Anne nodded furiously as a breathy moan escaped her. “How does it feel” He asked desperately, the blood running to his groin.

Anne swallowed back a cry. “It-it feels so good. _God_ Gilbert, I-I feel so-” She couldn’t bring herself to finish as the feeling was so overwhelming she had to fall over on his arm. Her mouth fell on his shoulder and she cried out, her rapid pants brushing his neck. 

Gilbert cradled the back of her head as she bounced her hips on his unmoving fingers. This new action was so exotic for them both but felt so good. Her walls bounced on his fingers like it was his cock, her fingers raking over his arm from under her. Gilbert watched her dress hanging at her breasts bounce in tandem with her hips.

Keeping his fingers still inside her and not pound into her tight, wet cunt was probably the hardest thing he’d ever done. She rolled her hips on him, alternating between riding him forward and bouncing up and down. He knew the feeling of him suffocating her walls was getting too much for her by her erratic movements, shaky moans, and desperate clutch to his arm.

“I’m so close- oh my,” Anne moaned desperately. 

Gilbert pressed a loving kiss to the side of her head. “I know baby, I know. I can feel your walls clenching my fingers. I love you so fucking much.”

Anne mewled out as her hips bounced erratically. Not a few thrusts later Anne cried Gilbert’s name as her second orgasm hit her. Gilbert quickly collided their lips together as she moaned into his mouth. Gilbert knew as she orgasmed into his hand she was paying special attention to the arm lodged in her. He didn’t know exactly why she was so turned on seeing his tattoos, but if it meant he could get her to come multiple times just by the use of his arm, he was not complaining.

Soon she lost all energy to thrust into his hand, leaving all the control over to him as he stayed true to his promise and started moving inside her. He felt her breasts jiggle against his arm as he kissed her hair. 

When he first met the love of his life all those years ago as a part time employee at a candy shop, he could’ve never imagined they would end up here. He was always scared she wouldn’t love him because they were too different. She was bubbly, happy, very talkative. He was laid back, some may even call him ‘broody”, never spoke unless he had to. But those differences made them all the more better together. Her happiness was infectious, and he was a sucker for anything and everything she did. She liked making him happy and having someone to talk to about her latest shopping experience who actually clings onto every word she says. Their differences were even evident in his coherent composure while she could hardly even remember where she was as he pounded her to a third orgasm.

“Gil, _Gil_ oh my god, I-I can’t,” she babbled and he had to pull her closer to his body.

Gilbert’s hand immediately stopped. He removed his hand from her and looked down at her worriedly.

“Are you okay? Did I do too much? Shit baby, I’m so sorry-“

Anne cut him off by forcing him to her for a hot, open mouthed kiss. Their tongues meshing answered Gilbert’s question for him and he cupped her cunt, feeling her wetness fall onto him as her legs shook over him. She was still reeling from her orgasm, and the taste of his mouth helped bring her back to reality. He could feel the spot on his jeans where she was riding him was wet, and he smirked to himself and cupped her cunt harsly. She moaned loudly as he rubbed her sensitive bud before removing his hand and bringing it up to his mouth. 

He caught her eye as he sucked her off. The simple act made her wither and she forcefully took his arm and brought his hand to her, moaning as she tasted herself. The tips of her fingers raked over his forearm as her lips popped off each finger. Gilbert growled and took her by the back of the head to smash their lips together.

“God you taste so good,” he panted.

Anne’s touch drifted to the top of his pants and she shakily unzipped them. “Now let’s see how you taste,” she said with a big grin.

“Oh fuck yeah,” he breathed out as Anne tugged his pants and underwear down and lowering herself with them until he was fully naked.

Her big eyes met his as she touched his half-hard cock. The small touch made him groan and thrust his hips into her hands, making her chuckle in delight.

“You’re beautiful,” she said in awe. Her pedicured hand wrapped around his long, thick shaft as her thumb swiped the tip, distributing the bead of precum over it.

Gilbert’s head fell back, but he needed to keep his eyes on Anne. He needed to see her touch him and just look so absolutely ethereal and gorgeous. He looked down at her, her tits hanging out of her flowy sundress that surrounded her as she sat on her knees in front of him. 

“Fuck baby.” His arm tangled up in her hair and he held her.

She stared up at the arm in awe before looking down at his growing cock. Gilbert was happy to admit Anne was now a pro at handjobs and pleasuring him. It still baffled him how far she had come since her first handjob where she just rubbed it furiously up and down, not knowing what to do at all. 

Her pink, kiss-swollen lips hovered over his cock before pulling away and making him groan impatiently. She kept her eyes on him as her hands drifted down and under her dress. A high-pitched moan escaped her as she rubbed the juices from her core to rub over Gilbert’s shaft.

“Oh god Anne.” Seeing his small fiancée rub him so good and kiss his tip was almost enough to send him over the edge. But the real prize came when she took him in unexpectedly, making him scream in ecstasy. She popped off, rubbing her arousal and spit on him before taking him again. Kisses from her pretty pink mouth trailed from the base to the tip of his cock. She repeated her teasing torment a couple more times before taking him all in, both of them groaning at the sensation.

“Yes baby, just like that.” His hand bobbed her head on his dick as her hand rubbed the area she couldn’t reach.

There have been times when Anne had been able to take all of him, but Gilbert was always afraid it was uncomfortable for her so he never pressured. But as she moved her hand away to take his full cock in and a loud moan erupted from her throat, all worry left his brain as he guided Anne.

Her hands played with his balls before running up his chest and arms. It was no surprise to him when her hands held his arm that was guiding her head. The sight of his cock being taken in her warm mouth, large eyes looking up at him as her other hand rubbed the spot at his base she had to pop off of or else she would’ve gagged.

“God baby, you’re taking me in so good. _Fuck_ , I love you so fucking much. Yes, yes baby.” Were just a few of the ramblings Gilbert moaned as he thrusted his hips into her mouth.

She continued bobbing her head on his shaft while watching him. He ran his hand through his black curls and wasn’t shying away from any moans that would leave his mouth. The flush on his face made him look beautiful as she sucked him off. His throaty gasps and groans escaped his plump lips as he ran a hand over his face.

His semi tattooed chest heaved and she hollowed her cheeks to better suck him in her mouth. Gilbert was sure he was tangling her hair, but guessing by the absolute love in her eyes he saw under his hooded gaze, he didn’t think she cared. He knew that determination in her eyes so well because he himself has it whenever he’s intent on pleasuring the absolute hell out of her.

Anne used to make a face of disgust just at the mere thought of putting her mouth on Gilbert, but no one would've ever guessed based on the way she popped off to suck his cock again. They’ve gotten past the point of how quickly they orgasm soon into their physical relationship which made Gilbert all the more comfortable at telling his fiancee-

“ _Fuck Anne I’m so close_.” 

Anne’s hands massaged his balls as her mouth worked quicker. Her hand then trailed up to his heart, where her name laid on him. His other hand intertwined their fingers there as Anne continued his ministrations. The ferocity with which her pink lips sucked him was worthy enough for a medal, reaching for gold as Gilbert felt his orgasm coming soon and he grabbed Anne’s small head with his big hands to quickly pull her out. 

She panted for her breath as Gilbert hauled her up by her hair to kiss her thoroughly.

“You could’ve finished in me, you know,” she informed him.

Gilbert shook his head, “I’m not finishing unless I’m in you, Anne-girl.”

That nickname made Anne grin in anticipation. He only ever used it when his mind was so clouded with lust and planned on giving her the best sex ever.

She stood on her toes, “Fuck me,” she pleaded in his ear. 

Gilbert growled, kissing Anne, but before he could bring her down with him, she pushed him on the corner of the bed and turned around to sit on his lap.

Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he tried to move them back but Anne pulled him forward. “Here?” He asked.

She nodded desperately, the darkness in her eyes growing as she worked his cock from behind. She turned around, arching her hips back to him and taking his arm to wrap around her breasts. When she beckoned her head in front of them, Gilbert nearly gasped when he realized why she chose that specific spot.

He could see their reflection in their long mirror across the room perfectly- his arm groping Anne’s tits falling out of the dress wrapped at her waist, her core glistening and soft, wetness dripping down her thighs. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck at her disheveled yet absolutely breathtaking image. His hard cock in her small hands was visible and soon their eyes drifted to that action. Soon, she raised herself and glanced over her shoulder as she aligned herself with his cock.

“Are you sure?” He asked the age old question.

Anne rolled her eyes, “Stop asking me if I’m okay and _fuck_ me _please_.”

Gilbert grinned and tilted his head up to kiss her bruised lips. “Let me get a condom.”

Anne pouted impatiently at the loss of his touch as he leaned over to hit his hand on his night table, taking out a condom from the drawer, ripping it open with his teeth and settling it over his cock. He glanced up to see Anne try and tug her dress off, but he tugged it down just below her breasts.

“Keep it on,” he demanded huskily against her neck.

Anne tilted her head back and moaned, “I will not risk you ruining this dress.”

He kissed her shoulder, letting out a throaty chuckle. “I won’t, just keep it on baby.”

“After what happened that last time you said it would be okay, I refuse to take any chances.” She tried to sound final and stubborn, but her whole body was still recovering from her orgasms and she only sounded desperate.

Gilbert rubbed his tip against her wet, puffy lips, and she mewled, grabbing his arm that was laid across her small body. “As much as I want to see you naked, I would _love_ to see you all messed up.”

“Stop teasing me,” Anne whined. “I have been waiting for a week for you to fuck me and I refuse to wait any longer.”

Little did Anne know that with each sign of impatience she showed, the more he was tempted to tease her just to rile her up. Even as she was disheveled with her hair askew and tits falling out, she was still adorable when frustrated.

“Keep the dress on and you got yourself a deal,” he negotiated and Anne pouted.

“This dress is new! I got it only a few weeks ago when I was out with Ruby at the mall and I saw the dress hanging from inside the store and I just _had_ to buy it because it fit me so- oh!”

She was cut off by a loud moan as Gilbert slid into her. Her soft ass taut against his hips, his arms clutching around her chest firmly as he kissed the corner of her neck. Anne was still wet from her orgasms just minutes ago but she still clenched her walls against his thick cock to adjust to the feel. 

Everytime he entered her, he gave her a bit to settle around him. She was always tight compared to his dick and never wanted to make her feel any pain. When they first did this and Anne was a virgin, he was careful not to hurt her because he was sure if he saw even a tear prick her eye he’d beat himself up. 

Everytime they made love was like the first time no matter what precarious position or setting they were in. The emotion and genuine love for each other was still evident even years later into their relationship. 

He was always gentler with her during sex then with foreplay. She was just so small and delicate to him that he couldn’t bring it to himself to hurt her, but during foreplay, he would be too drunk on her reactions to even realize she was spent. But when he was in her, he was loving and gentle unless she demanded otherwise.

So as she sat on him, tits groped by his big hands, losing all sense as she grinded her hips and clenched her sensitive walls to better accommodate him, he was patient with her, wanting her to do whatever she needed to have a good time.

When she finally nodded her head, he caught her eye through the mirror as he started slowly thrusting into her. But by the loud moan she let out, he knew she needed more. So without warning, he thrusted harder up into her and she gasped.

“Oh, oh just like that. Yes, yes,” she praised as her hips met his rhythm.

He groaned into her neck. The sight of her bouncing on him as her tits followed in their reflection set something off in him, and he groped her breasts with both hands and leaned her forward. Anne moaned out at the new angle as she put her hands over his, taking note of the size difference from the mirror. 

“You like that, baby? You like it when I touch your perfect fucking tits?” Gilbert growled and emphasized his point with a grope of her breasts.

Anne’s back arched and she let out a sob in response. His hand left her chest momentarily to set her knees on either side of his leg to comfortably bounce on his hard dick. 

Small moans left her mouth with each thrust. His large, muscular limbs wandered over her body and thick cock rooted inside of her.

The sight of her puffy lips taking in so much of him so greedily made him shiver. He gripped her hips to slow down her movements, controlling them for the time being as he slowly pulled her up, his cock showing more inch by inch, then finally plunging her down.

“ _Gilbert_!” She shrieked. 

He did it again- this time watching as her breasts bounced at the impact. He did it again and again until he memorized how every part of her looked during it. She tried to close her knees at the feeling but when his tattooed arm parted them, she blindly obeyed.

Then her high pitched moan and shaking legs distracted him. Gilbert wondered if she could come again just like this. A small rub of her sensitive clit and _bam_ , all glorious and beautiful. 

“Gilbert, Gilbert _please_ , please I’ll do anything-anything,” she pleaded.

His arm banded around her breast, he plunged her down and began fucking into her with a newfound vigor.

Anne intertwined their hands sitting on her breast as she tried to bend over at the sensation, but his hands pulled her back flush against him. She was writing and flailing against him that it was only a matter of time before she had her fourth orgasm in just moments.

They watched as Gilbert fondled her breasts, plucking her hard nipples from behind before dipping his hand down to her stomach to the patch of red sitting at the apex of her thighs. 

Anne panted as she felt that familiar white light creeping in from her core. Gilbert knew by her thrashing around she was close.

“Look at yourself- you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He moved her head to look at herself in the mirror. “Look at how beautiful you look bouncing on me like that, how fucking good your tight pussy is taking my fat cock. How does it feel Anne-girl? Sensitive? I can feel your walls clench around me. Fucking gorgeous.”

His arm drifted up and up until it stopped right at her collarbone. He was about to clutch her breast again until Anne took his hand and wrapped it around her neck ever so slightly.

“Anne-“

“Oh Gilbert,” her moans interrupted him.

He never did anything as exotic as this without making sure she was a hundred percent sure because he never knew how he could go on with his life knowing he’d hurt her. But as she looked at him from the mirror and stared starry-eyed at the tattoos hiding her white neck, she nodded and Gilbert proceeded to gently grip her throat as his poundings didn’t falter.

“Uh, uh, oh my god. Just like that. Yes Gil _yes_. Fuck fuck fuck.” Were only a few of the ramblings she moaned out.

“I love you so fucking much, so _so_ much,” he crooned into her ear. 

And as she saw his tattooed arm fall down to rub her sensitive clit in hard, frenetic circles, Anne felt the white light snapping in her and rendered her breathless. Her body spasmed as her walls clenched on his cock and she screamed his name. That must’ve been the catalyst for Gilbert because not long after, his thrusts became more frantic. His lips met the side of her jaw as he wrapped his arms tighter and brought her body closer as he kept pumping into her.

“Did you see how fucking gorgeous you looked? Your fucking tits bouncing? Your _cunt_ taking me so good.” Gilbert mewled against her neck. “You’re so fucking tight and wet and sensitive for me, Anne-girl. Oh my god, fuck.”

Soon he felt the tension seize in his gut and with a few more hard thrusts and a look in the mirror, his orgasm rippled out as he jerked Anne’s body on his hard cock, a scream erupting from him at the feel of her walls milking him. He fucked up into her a couple more times, adamant on hearing her small squeaks of pleasure, before coming into her.

Gilbert kept Anne to him as they reeled in their afterglow, staring at themselves in the mirror. Flushed skin with sweat sticking to their bodies and the occasional shake of their bodies tempted Gilbert to turn Anne’s head and kiss her passionately yet lazily. His hands rooted on her breasts and tweaking her hard nipples.

As the frenzy slowed, Gilbert’s grip on Anne relaxed, pulling away to catch their breaths as the aftershocks shuddered through their body. They came down from their high eventually, Anne’s hype gyrating slightly to work his softening cock as he pulled out with a long groan. He brought Anne back down to his lap to kiss her soundly, ignoring the awkward position of her sitting sideways on him.

He hardly realized Anne’s hand set on his heart as her other cupped his face. Pulling back with a lazy smirk, she smiled up at him in awe.

“I love you,” she said in a whisper, like those words would only ever be spoken to him and nobody else could ever hear them.

He caressed the freckles that dotted her chest. “I love you.”

“So, was that what you imagined when you got this?” She traced her nail over the tattoo and he snorted.

“Basically, yeah,” he admitted.

“Don’t look so smug, if you ruined my dress I’m dumping you,” Anne threatened emptily.

Gilbert’s eyebrow shot up in amusement and he held Anne up by her waist, expecting her body as he twisted it around. “Mm, looks fine to me,” he emphasized it with a small slap to her butt cheek and she yelped. 

“You’re terrible,” she said stubbornly but still bent down to kiss him.

Gilbert worked Anne’s dress back over her- knowing full well she would’ve found a reason to make him sleep on the couch if she wasn’t fixed back to perfection, and that she secretly loved it when he helped fix her up- without breaking the kiss. He felt the hem of her dress was slightly damp but he thought better to say anything.

They kissed lazily until they were both just too spent to stay upright and fell back onto the bed under their covers. Anne snuggled into his chest, her fingers dillying over the tattoo on his chest and the ones on the arm that was wrapped around her. Another effect his small fiancée had on him was that he was now a profound cuddler. After sex, in the middle of the night, or even after a long day of work at the hospital with Anne wrapped in a blanket on the couch, he’d find himself absentmindedly wrapping his arms around her.

“You know,” she started, big eyes fixed on him. “Maybe I should try getting a tattoo again.”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to let out a loud snort at that and he quickly cleared his throat to cover it up. “Really?” He feigned intrigue.

Anne nodded excitedly. “Yeah, just a small one, you know?” 

“Where would it be?” His fingers drifted along her skin, playing with her hair.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking about it before shrugging. “Maybe the back of my shoulder? Or my ankle? Oh! On my hip?”

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows as he imagined it before nodding. “That would be hot.” Anne giggled in excitement. “My name brandished there so any pervert at the beach can see you’re taken.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re so overprotective. And no, I was thinking maybe a small flower. A rose is too cliche, maybe I’ll get a dahlia like yours has! Or maybe I’ll get a quote, that’d be sexy. What do people even get tattoos of nowadays? Guys can slap whatever they want on their skin but it seems like women only have flowers and stuff. Not saying I don’t want a flower- oh! Maybe a small butterfly?”

Gilbert let out a throaty chuckle and moved to put a kiss to the top of her head. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“You have to help me,” she complained with an adorable pout. “You know how indecisive I can be.”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Anne, I’ll love it anyways, my mouth does not discriminate between areas of your body because of a heart tattooed on your body.”

Anne gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. “A heart! That’d be so cute.” She leaned in to peck him before pulling away with a smile. “You’re the best.”

Gilbert started dopily up at her. “I know.”

“You’ll be there for me, right?” Her tone fell into one of worry and her bright eyes were washed away with fear. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to do it without you, especially considering last time.”

Gilbert caressed her cheek and nodded. “Hey hey, I’ll be there. I’ll hold your hand the entire time and when you’re done, I’ll go loot the store for your favorite candies you can eat.”

Her hopeful eyes glanced down at him. “Promise?”

He grinned stupidly, “Promise.”

Anne grinned and kissed him again, muttering a small “okay” against his lips.

And soon they drifted off to sleep with Gilbert spooning her, Anne, of course, cradling his arm of tattoos wrapped around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets writing this because I will admit I have been fantasizing Gilbert with tattoos for too long.
> 
> This is mostly tied to the “Sweet Tooth” universe because their dynamic was too cute for me and I thought it fit. Also because imagining Gilbert with not only tattoos but a leather jacket and a motorcycle does something to a girl.
> 
> I hope you all don’t mind this pure, unfiltered smut that I wrote in the middle of the night. I realize that explicit stories don’t really get much interaction why is why I was a little thrown off to write this because I love it when people interact with me!
> 
> And I know I’m writing “too much smut” but I like to believe I live in a world where that statement doesn’t make any sense. I have been on a smut frenzy lately and I am not ashamed of it to say the least. I know people will read my fics and wonder why I’m such a horny bastard all the time when I am simply just writing what I want.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you all enjoy!! I might do a few more one shots revolving around this universe because this dynamic is way too cute for me. Leave a comment and kudos ty!


End file.
